The present invention is particularly applicable to supporting a plurality of coat hangers for garments in an automobile without impairing the driver's view in the rear window and will be discussed with particular reference thereto; however, the invention has broader applications and may be used to support a plurality of coat hangers for garments in a variety of different types of applications. It is well known that garments may be hung in an automobile by positioning a hang bar or cord between the two garment hooks typically located near the roof of the back seat of the car. Once the hang bar has been positioned in the car, the garments are hung along the bar. As more and more garments are hung on the hang bar, the driver's clear view through the rear view window is impaired. The movement of the garments on the hang bar or cord also can be distracting to the driver. The impaired view from the hanging garments can result in accidents from cars which the driver could not see approaching. The impaired view may also prevent the driver from seeing an emergency vehicle attempting to pass the driver. A sudden stop by the driver may result in clothing being flung into the front seat which could distract the driver and result in an accident. Finally, the use of a hang bar or cord prevents passengers from being able to use the backseat since the cord or bar may also cause injury to backseat passengers' heads due to a sudden start or stop of the vehicle. The persons not wanting to purchase or use a hang bar or cord connected between the two sides of a vehicle presently have few, if any, options to hang a plurality of garments. The garment hooks on the car are only designed to hold only few garments, normally two or three per hook. As a result, a person having several garments will either have to lay some of the garments on the seat resulting in wrinkled garments or use a hang bar or cord.